User talk:Woolva/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Empires & Allies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Empires & Allies Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannsehttp://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff (help forum | blog) You created a page for Experience Points, but not for Levels. On the latter, please put all the game's known levels, as well as the number of experience points needed for each one. 17:56, June 2, 2011 (UTC) *reply @ i have only added pages to give the comunity a boost in helping to edit and to get as much info as possible this game has only been out a day and i myself is only level 6 i will try to add as much as i think i can contribute to here. Building template I made a Template:Building Template which uses an alternative infobox template i copied from the frontierville wikia, I adapted them so it will fit with the style of the wiki, and I made templates for all the resources. See Small Island Hut to see it. This should be good for all kinds of buildings, and can be adapted if necessary. 22:02, June 2, 2011 (UTC) *yea seems good i cant view the source of the template though, says the page dosent exist? go ahead and add to resources to im not here to be the boss of anyone but i will be happy to help and answer questions! woolva 22:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin I am interested in becoming an administrator on this wiki. Let me know if this is possible. I look forward to helping this wiki daily. @ ^^please leave you wikia user next time! also im not an admin here... woolva 09:27, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok Sorry Drekryan 12:21, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Let's get serious then. I'll link the Facebook Games template here and ask for someone to place this wiki there. I don't know any Wikia Staff but as the creator dropped support we might need to contact them to get admin status. Henriquegr 18:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi. I see you're uploading some images I don't have. What's your way of getting them? Mihapro (talk) 18:15, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, nevermind. I see those were uploaded by Henriquegr. Mihapro (talk) 18:17, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: image downloader Thanks! I know there's missing a lot of images. Henriquegr got some I don't (maps...), but he hasn't replied yet. Let's hope he'll discover his secret. Mihapro (talk) 19:55, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Lol yes would be good!. woolva 20:03, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :I found out! Images are stored in swf files, which can be downloaded with my application. Use a decompiler to get image resources. Mihapro (talk) 21:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) as far as im aware your image down loader dose not download any such swf files i have gotten my swf files manually from media section in firefox browser. i also have previously used decompiler for the battlefield map as i have the swf file for it but it dose not extract like Henriquegr as it extracts each island individually and not say 3 islands in 1 picture like Henriquegr has previously uploaded. woolva 22:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) adoption After seeing your post on the adoption page, and knowing how strict wikia is with the 60 days thing, I would propose to be backup bureaucrat in the request in case they refuse, I would make you an Admin afterwards which is on w:Help:User_access_levels and can still do everything.(I think I can make you bureacrat too, not sure if the 60 day thing applies to that) Jan1 19:17, June 9, 2011 (UTC) sure we can do that. shall we apply for you to be admin then? i can edit it again. woolva 19:19, June 9, 2011 (UTC) well i wrote a little piece i need to go out now be on toma we will just have to see what they say :( woolva 19:23, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Cats Sorry for missing the categories, this wikia-interface for editing is ridiculous compared to wikipedia :) --Trickstar 22:13, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Lol its no prob woolva 22:17, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Period style I have noticed we display periods in several styles dd:hh:mm or d hh:mm, my preference goes out to the latter as the first is confusing with the much used hh:mm:ss style. So 1:10:00, 1 10:00 or maybe 1d 10:00. Jan1 15:25, June 17, 2011 (UTC) competitive wikis Got your note about igeek's wiki. I wish I'd known this one existed before I spent all that time on initial screen caps. Given the much higher activity here, I'll move over here instead. BTW, this wiki doesn't come up on a search on the main wikia page (at least not in the top 50 results). Џ Orion Assante (user-talk) 20:33, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Goals The Purse of the People is required to get the mission Homeward Bound. Any idea on how to restructure things to show this? Nilleh 02:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey do u think my wikia will come in handy???? i need to upload pics could u set mine up properly for me please look forward from hearing from you...Johnathon Hunter 17:30, June 25, 2011 (UTC) 17:36, June 25, 2011 (UTC)17:36, June 25, 2011 (UTC)17:36, June 25, 2011 (UTC)~??????17:36, June 25, 2011 (UTC)Johnathon Hunter Upgrades Some of the upgrades require ores to complete. So far, it appears the ore required is the same type of ore as it takes to build the unit (grunts and shermans both cost ore0), but we need to show that somehow. Do you think we should put the selection menus at the top of each section or how do you think we should represent that? Nilleh 20:48, June 25, 2011 (UTC) hmmm i think maybe a similar way to that of how the other are done ie barracks/unitlist and now there's templates for the research which is good but i hope the ore is the same otherwise it might cause problems or we might need to apply more templates ill leave a message for jan1 tomorrow or if you could first as im just on here quick :) but i think we need to find out if the ore is the same for all types ie army, navy, air force upgrades if only 5 templates are to be used i haven't had time to see the xml on this yet or can you see it on Henriquegr blog post of the xml? well anyway ill take a look in the morning also. but jan1 is the guy u need for those types as i do not understand those types of templates :) User:woolva 23:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC) also about the Goals above question ask Henriquegr as im baffled with the quests xml but he has very good knowledge of it User:woolva 23:47, June 25, 2011 (UTC) k ;). According to what Henriquegr posted, the ores are all the same..I'll see what they say though about them. Nilleh 00:09, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the tip on the goal images. I thought they were the same as the unit image, but I noticed the difference just now :) Hi Woolva, I'm not sure what you mean. Are you saying I should use those 4 tildes as a signature of sorts? My name is already shown in my messages in the Talk Page as far as I can see. Using tildes just adds the time, or is that what you want? And what do you mean by "=x2 name =x2" ? Moblitz 22:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Lesson Learned! I understand now :) By the way, Armored Assault seems to be the last mission in the Embassy & Research Series. I'm not getting a new mission anymore :) Moblitz 22:29, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Edit profile with template Hey Woolva, I'm trying to edit my profile page using your Template:Usergameinfo. I just can't get the image to work, could you provide the correct syntax I should use? I'd like to use one of the goal icons. Also I want the info-box to appear at the top-right, and text and other stuff at the left side, but at the same vertical level (like your profile). How do I do this? Moblitz 14:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: Edit profile Thanks, it worked :) I did upload an extra image in the process ([[]]http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/index.php?title=File:Moblitz-icon.png.png). I want to delete it, but I'm not sure how. Moblitz 14:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Profile Template Hi Woolva, could you share/send me the template for the user profile? I'd like to add some additional stuff like: *Resource *Number of Expansions *Favorite Unit Or you could update the Template yourself with these parameters if you want? Moblitz 14:54, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I know you are editing the usergameinfo template right now, but see what you think about Template:Test. I think I put everything in there requested. Nilleh 15:55, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I've been working on. It's all fixed now I think (on the template:test page). Have a look =). Nilleh 16:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) It looks fixed on your page. Was it a capitalization problem? Nilleh 16:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry =P. I meant the "Resource" section. Is everything good? I've been learning as I go as I've never really done templates, etc until the last couple days =P Ah, I thought you were saying there was a problem with it before =P. The Resource name has been added to the usergameinfo Nilleh 16:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: User Template Looks great, thanks!! Moblitz 18:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Template Sorry About The Template. It Was An Accident. User_talk:Empires As a matter of fact I actually do need a picture. Its really hard to do. I want the abrams tank be my template picture. Could you help out? Thanks Re: Chat I think it's fine. Most times it's not too useful I don't think, though there are times it is instead of posting on each others talk pages like this ;) Nilleh 22:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) New Content A-10 New Unreleased Unit Should Be Added To Unreleased Content For Now. User:Empires Hello! I'm Dodo8.Where you found theUreleased Contents images?I'm curious.And did you know that al of those units that have the template with is based on... is because I found a resemblace few time ago of a plane while I used my IP account?Dodo8My talk page 12:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Can you please respond? Cool! Can you tell me how or is just for Admins? Sorry, but can you give me an adress to tell me how to do it, just if you have free time. I think you don't understand.I'm talking about an adress with instruction or you could tell me how to do it. Campaign Redesign Look to see if you like this any better than the current setup. Re: Favorite Unit Ah, thanks. I was wondering where that "20px" came from :P Moblitz 17:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Supercarriers Hey Woolva, in the game [[]]this ship is called a Supercarrier, not an Assault Carrier. Moblitz 19:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:SuperCarrier Oh wait, you're right! :) I was confused because I'd never seen such a red bottom on a ship before >_< Moblitz 19:50, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Villain 19 is labeled as Little Scarlet. It seems the raven may be her father? http://images.wikia.com/empiresandallies/images/2/29/Image74.jpg Nilleh 07:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Damaged Buildings! :D What do you think? Let's speculate! *PvP destruction ability? *The Raven nukes your island as revenge? *... Moblitz 13:14, July 8, 2011 (UTC)